catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dappleheart
Nice Job! Hey Dappleheart! You guys didn't tell me the wiki was set up yet! It looks REALLY good so far. Btw, I love the name! How did u get ur siggi 2 work?!?!!? -Moon New people I got some people to join. Little Cinderstorm<3 00:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi hi, Dapple! Yeah, I'll totally join this wiki. I'm excited for chararts, too! 8D Anyway, I'm here now! And I'll fix my siggie one moment... xD 22:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I tried, but I wasn't sure how to space it all out with the lineups and everything. :( Maybe Atelda, or someone might know what to do. I'm sorry! 04:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'd like to, but if I do would I be an apprentice or a warrior? 09:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Nobody, I told her I would see how things go for her as a chat mod. If you think she doesnt have it, take her off. 00:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thats cuz I voted for you...... 22:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, as an apprentice ! 07:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi What happned to living in the wild wiki, did you quit? Well, this is cool. I look forward to be on this wiki. Stoneclaw33 oh, and can i be someone's apprentice? Stoneclaw33 Sure! What do I have to do? ♥Icewish♥ 16:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) And once I join, can I be an apprentice on project charart if there is a spot avalible? ♥Icewish♥ 16:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes I will try to come here at least once every week 21:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! One seco. (second xD) 23:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Link Well, how do you make it link? Little Cinderstorm <3 01:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Charat When ever I make a charat, you said put it on the charat page, but how do I make it link to the pages? Oh and do you think you and Moon can get on chat? Little Cinderstorm <3 01:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm on! Little Cinderstorm <3 01:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Same with mine, plus I broke my fingers, so its hard to type :( Little Cinderstorm <3 01:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Cats Dapple, am I aloud to add the cats that I made to the clans, or do you or Moon have to do it? Little Cinderstorm <3 02:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) YAY! And I thought Atelda was part of the wiki staff....? Little Cinderstorm <3 02:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :( Cinderstorm 21:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No.. Sorry Dapple. I fixed Lovedapple Cinderstorm 21:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Suare Flecks Sadly, no. :( ♥Icewish♥ 21:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Foxflower Hi Dappleheart, I should have asked you first but I added myself to the Willowclan page as the med cat apprentice. Should I erase myself? ♥Icewish♥ 21:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) But my charart has not been approved yet. ♥Icewish♥ 21:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hi Dappleheart, I never received a mentor on project charart, am I suppost to have one? ♥Icewish♥ 23:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about that earlier today. I will. 23:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) lol great! Baii! 04:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Icespots/Story Board Story For Icespots: He was born to Oaksplash with his sister Gingerleaf. Icespots was always well-spirited and so was Gingerleaf. They always got on the queen's nerves as kits, by jumping on each other's tails and things like that. Later, when Icespots became a warrior, he fell in love with the medicine cat Sundapple. They knew that their love was forbbidden, that did not stop that. But when he became her apprentice, things got akward, and their relashinship was demolished. His mother died from loosing too much blood, but he could not save her because Icespots had Green-Cough at the time and Sundapple could not save her alone. So Gingerleaf blames him for their mother's death, but still loves him. Cinderstorm 21:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sundapple Hey Dapple, can you make Sundapple a page? Moon told me to ask you, because right now Sundapple is just linked to Atelda's page. Cinderstorm 21:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Lillystripe Uhh? I am very sorry, but I did not make Lillystripe, Creampelt did. I only made the charat... I didn't know she made the mate's name Dirtface, and I'm sure she wouldn't have if she knew the warrior-cat defanition of dirt was. She isn't a very big warrior-fan so it's not really her fault that she hasn't foud out what "Dirt" means. But now, she does not want to make anymore pages because she is afraid she will make more mistakes. I am REALLY sorry about Dirtface. It will never happen again. Sorry, Cinderstorm 20:05, October 25, 2011 (UTC) And, sorry for complaining about BreezeClan. I want you and Moon to get on so we can chat! Cinderstorm 20:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) It's Fine. Thanks for understanding, and Creampelt will be happy she can still get on. Thanks :) Cinderstorm 21:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Feathershade Oh, and I put up another TBA story for Feathershade. Cinderstorm 21:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Mossflower Hey Dapple, I love Mossflower's charat. :) Cinderstorm 23:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Okay. Thank you. Cinderstorm 23:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Lovedapple or Dapplepelt Dappleheart? Why is the page Lovedapple now titled Dapplepelt? Cinderstorm 23:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC)